Forgotten
by Fang12
Summary: Under construction...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, in case you were wondering.

Okay, hi everyone. This is my first fanfic, just to let you know. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, I ran this through spell check, but if it didn't catch anything, sorry. Anyway, I'll stop babbling, here it goes…

..::|::..

"New York," yelled a voice as the train halted to a stop. Riley grabbed her bag and jumped out of the cart she stowed away in. She had finally found her way back to the city. She walked the distantly familiar streets looking at how it has changed since she had last been there. _Five years, she thought to her self, five years is a long time ta be away from home. Da city dat neva sleeps, da town of opportunities. Yeah,_ she scoffed to herself, _opportunities fer boys_. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a loose white shirt and tan striped vest that concealed her figure, not that she had much of one, and baggy brown pants that covered her thin legs. "I could pass for a boy," she thought out loud. She quickly received her Swiss army knife from her bag, untied her long braid from here head, and cut her hair just above her ears. _There!_ She thought_, now I look like a boy!_

Riley continued to rome the streets as she ventured closer to Central Park. She found a large tree just beyond the entrance of the park and looked at it. Riley had been on the run for about a year now and found a liking for trees. They provided a safe place to sleep without getting caught. Riley scaled the tree and tied her bag to a branch_. I havta find myself a place to stay soon, or at least a job _she thought.

..::|::..

Comments? Constructive criticism? Please review! I know I haven't including the Newsies yet, but I will, soon, I promise!! Also, sorry it's so short, it wasn't meant to be a chapter, but I couldn't really break it down any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, please don't sue me…

Yay! An update! I know this one is really, really short, but I have the next chapter written, I just have to do some minor adjustments, but I'll have it posted ASAP!! Anyway, I want to thank ees001 and elizabeth95 for reviewing, thanks you guys, I really appreciate it.

..::|::..

The sun fell on the tree and seeped through the leaves waking Riley from her deep slumber. She rubbed her eyes as she saw a crowd of boys come running down the street. They flooded past two big iron gates and formed a line behind a counter. She watched as the boys got their papes and rushed out yelling headlines as they walked. The sight of the Newsies gave Riley on idea. _Newsies don't get much income, but at least it a job; maybe for once in my life I'll have some money in my pockets._ She debated the pros and cons of Newsie life, and came to a decision. Tomorrow she would become a Newsie.

..::|::..

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!! I'll have the next chapter out soon!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. (I wish I did, but don't we all?)

Hi again! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I wanted to leave you hanging (I know, I'm so evil)

But I hope this chapter is long enough. Okay, here it goes.

..::|::..

Riley woke up early again the next morning so she didn't miss the rush of boys flooding down the street again. She was ready this morning and quickly climbed down the tree to join the boys. Her eyes flickered around, taking in her surroundings. Her gaze stopped at two news boys. _No_, she thought, _no it can be 'im! _Her eyes were fixed on a short Italian kid with a cigar hanging from the lip of his mouth and a guy with curly brown hair and a crutch under his right arm.

**Flashback**

"Listen up kids, this is Riley, she's new." An old lady with a permanent scowl on her face said as she pushed a five-year old girl forward. The little girl shuffled her feet nervously as the lady left the room. Her parent had just died in a fire factory, so the bulls dumped her into the nearest orphanage. The girl sat down at her designated bunk. She wasn't much of a talker, thus, not very social. A little Italian kid that looked around her age approached her bunk.

"Hi, me names Ben, Ben Higgins." he said.

"Um...hi, I'm Riley."

Riley and Ben became fast friends; they were always joined at the hip. Riley started to come out of her 'shell'. She was more talkative, and wasn't afraid of meeting new people. When the next unlucky fellow got dumped into the orphanage, she was the first to greet him.

"Hey, I'm Riley"

"Oh, hi!! I'm Gabe, nice to meet ya!"

Gabe was nice, one of the nicest people Riley had meet. He always had a smile on his face and treated everyone fairly, even if they made fun of his bad leg.

**End Flashback**

**POV change to Riley**

"Hey Jacky!" a boy with a leather patch over his left eye yelled finally noticing me "Look we's gotta a new guy ova here!" Another guy with a cowboy hat and red bandanna approached me. _Ok, I thought, keep your cover, don't let 'em figure out youse goil_.

"So, youse gonna be a Newsie huh?" He said he stuck a hand and we spit shook. "Jack Kelly"

"Oh, I'm Riley" I said, forgetting my cover for a second_. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap._

"Well then Riley, welcome aboard!"

_Right! Riley can be a boys name to. But god Riley, you have to be more careful!_ This has become a habit, me talking to myself, yeah…

..::|::..

Yay! This chapter is finished. I'm working on the next one, but its Friday, and I have the entire weekend (almost) to work on it so I'll get the next chapter as soon as possible! I know this chapter ended at a sort-of awkward part, but I'm not so good at breaking down my sections, sorry, but I'm working on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, but you already know that. If I did, then I would be busy directing the sequel. (Even though all of the Newsies are grown up already)

Wow, two updates in one day, I'm making progress. Thanks to Water vs. Fire for reviewing, and Elizabeth95 who has reviewed every chapter I have posted, thanks guys, I really appreciate it! Okay, on with the story.

..::|::..

Jack introduced me to everyone. Ben and Gabe have apparently ditched their real names, so, Ben is Racetrack and Gabe is Crutchy. (I know, so creative) I sold my papes with Jack and 'is selling partners David and Les. Jack showed me around. He said it was 'is responsibility cus he's da leader of da Manhattan Newsies or sumpin' like dat, but before I left da circulation center I noticed Racetrack looking at me from the corner of his eye.

**POV change to Narrator**

"Ey Boots" Racetrack said eyeing the new guy suspiciously. "Do you recognize da new kid from anywhere?"

"Umm...no why"

"Idonknow, I jus' think I know 'im from sum were."

"Naw, I think it's jus' yer imagination actin' up" Race just kept staring a Riley, he felt like he's seen the guy before. He shrugged, shaking off the feeling.

"Yeah" he mumbled to himself "jus' me imagination"

**POV change to Riley**

I finally finished selling all my papes by lunch, jus' in time to head for Tibby's to grab a bite to eat. I meet all of the remaining Newsies at the restaurant; it seems to be a regular hang-out spot for the Newsies, they know all the waiters and everythin'.

We all slowly began our jpurney to the lodging house, our stomachs slightly fuller from our trip to Tibby's. I came in particularly happy, this had been my first real meal in days, no, months. It felt good to have some substance on my stomach.

"So Riley, youse gotta place ta stay tanight?" Jack inquired. We were getting closer to the lodging house he was talking about earlier, and I assumed that he wanted to know if I was staying.

"Umm…well I'm not stayin' at the lodgin' house of that's what youse askin'." I couldn't jus' share a room with 20 odd number boys, someone is bound to catch on and that would blow my cover completely.

"So youse do gotta place ta sleep tanight, right?" He was pushing for more information.

"Yeah, sure." I guess you can call my good ole' tree in Central Park 'a place ta sleep'

"Okay then, well…see you tamorra, jus' remember, be here at 6 o' clock, bright 'nd early"

"Kay, well, until tamarra." I headed off in the right direction, wagglin' my hands in a funny way, signalin' a goodbye. Jack sorta looked at me strange; my hand gesture was a weird habit of mine that I picked up awhile back. I haven't come across anyone else that waves their hand like me, but I refuse to change my way. I guess I'm just stubborn like that.

As I was nearing the entrance of the park, I felt a hand grab me on the shoulder and pull me into a close alleyway…

..::|::..

Ohmigosh! A cliffhanger, what now? I guess you all just have to wait until the next chapter! This one might be a little slow (sorry!) because I just got the season 1 and 2 DVD's of Chuck and I'll be busy watching them.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, Disney does (Lucky Them)

Hi!! I'm back! I know I haven't posted in a long (long) while, but here it is another chapter. I know it's kinda short, but I'm having writers block, it annoying. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please feel free to tell me. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here it goes.

..::|::..

I didn't scream, I knew it wouldn't help. There was no one around here this late at night. So I did the only thing I could do, turn around and fight.

As I rose up my arms, shielding my head and ribcage, but as I looked from behind my fist, I recognized the face of the person in front of me.

"Gabe?"

"See, I knew it was you!"

_Damn, I just blew it_.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout," I said, trying to play dumb.

"Aww, come on Riley, you know I would never forget you."

"Okay fine, but ya have ta promise that you wouldn't tell any of da boys, they wouldn't want me anyways"

"Aww, ya know they wouldn't care that you're a goil!"

"But how 'bout Ben, 'e took it hard when I received da news 'bout going to da boarding house, if I eva have ta pack up 'nd leave, I wouldn't forgive my self if 'e get hurt again."

"Fine, 'ave it your way, but I'm only doing it because I've missed you for those past five years."

"Oh thanks Gabe!" I actually was very grateful, not my usual lying self. I couldn't have everyone know who I was, it would make things too complicated. Gabe started to walk away, than tuned around suddenly,

"Oh, and don't forget, it's Crutchy, not Gabe"

..::|::..

Please Review! Oh, and I forgot to mention at the top, thanks to all who reviewed. Thanks elizabeth95 who caught a mistake in my story, Riley's original name was going to be Dylan, but then I changed it, I guess I overlooked that part. And a reminder, I am open to all ideas, if you have any, just include them in your review, thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so don't sue or anything

Hello, my name is 'I have posted anything in forever', nice to meet you. Okay, all joking aside, I am really, REALLY sorry that I haven't posted anything in awhile. My excuse is midterms, but those have been over for about a week now, so I'm left here with no liable excuse. But anyways, I'm here now with a new chaper, and that's all that matter, right?

Anyways, I want to thank Water vs. Fire for the idea, I think I'm gonna use it, but with a slight twist. Anyway, enough of me blabbing about who knows what, here's the story!

..::|::..

I've been hawkin' head lines for about a month now. My first day seems so long ago. I have become friend with all of the Newsies, Crutchy even convinced me to stay at the lodging house. It's a little awkward seeing that nobody but Crutchy knows I'm a goil, but it's better than sleeping in a tree. On that note of bein' a goil, it had not only been akward, but annoyin'. My hair grows quicker than boys, so I've been havin' to cut it a lot, and trust me, it's frustratin', but it is better than anyone findin' out.

"Hey, wait up Coffee!" Racetrack was running towards me. Okay, let me explain. I was nicked named Coffee because I drink it practically every meal.

"Oh hey Race, what's up?"

"I was just headin' down to da tracks 'nd I wanted ta see if you wanted ta come, there's a bg race bein' held."

As much as I tried to stay away from him, I just couldn't. Racetrack is one of my closest friends and it's hard not tellin' him about myself and our past together.

I agreed to goin' down to the tracks and we headed out sellin' our papes on the way.

.-.-.-.

Jack, Boots, Bumlets, Race and myself were walkin' back from the tracks. We met up with Jack, Boots and Bumlets at the track, they were also bettin'. I did do some bettin' myself, but with my horrible luck, I lost my day's money. Race, being the obsessive gambler himself, placed a bet on all of the horses, so obviously, he won some money, though not as much as he spent.

We were walking back to the lodging house when my bad luck strikes again. Our from behind some crates comes out none other than the Delancy brothers and some of their goons.

Maybe it was us winnin', the strike, maybe it was them and their annoyin' uncle getting' fired, or maybe it was some other stupid reason, but never the less, the have this vile hatred form us.

So we don't jus' stand there looking at them, we run. I mean, were not cowards or anything, but these guy had a good foot over us, and on top of that, they where armed. They caught up to us, and were there swing punches left 'nd right.

I'm takin' on this bug guy with a club, and I may not be the strongest one there, but I do know how to fight. Years of livin' on the street has taught me that. I was dodging' the guy's bat when I here Boots.

"Hey, can I get a lil' help ova here." Boot can also fight, but he still is the youngest of us here. I ran over to help him when I feel a blow go to my head and the taste of blood in my mouth. I started to fall and the last thing I remember is hand pickin' me up.

..::|::..

Ohhhh, another cliffhanger, you'll just have to wait. And I would promise to update soon, but as you can see, I don't normally have the time, so I'll try to, but no promises. (Okay, that was sort of confusing) but any way, I hope you like my story. I might rush though this a bit because I'm working on another fanfic, but I will finish this before I post a whole new story.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Newsies, the closest I've ever get is owning the DVD

Hey, it's me again. I bet you were wondering if I've been eaten by a shark or something, well I haven't; so once again, I have no excuse for not posting another chapter except for good ol' procrastination. I fell really bad for not writing, and this chapter might have been longer but I wanted to get something up, so here it goes.

..::|::..

**POV Change to Crutchy**

I was sittin' by my bunk as I heard a couple of da boys walk in. They were yellin' and screamin', noticeably louder than usual, I wasn't gonna go ova, but when I saw that they hada person slung ova their shoulder, I rushed ova ta help.

My face when pale when I saw who they was carrying. Any newsboy would hav' been bad, but this jus' made it a whole lot worse.

"Okay boys," Jack yelled, "Let get 'im cleaned up!"

Jack laid 'er on 'er bed and started givin' orders, there's a reason her leader.

"Race, Get a bucket of water, Blink, rags. Boots, get a clean shirt from 'is drawer, 'nd Mush, get off 'is shirt 'nd inspect 'is wounds."

Wait, Mush couldn't take off 'er shirt, it'll expose 'he secret!

"STOP!" I yelled before I even had a chance to think about it. Everybody froze; they all stared at me like I had tr'ee heads. How do I always manage to get myself in these situations?

..::|::..

I know it's really short, maybe even shorter than my first chapter, but at least I got something up, right? Any who, for my next story I think I'll write the whole thing before posting it, or at least come up with the general structure of the story. Which reminds me, if any of my readers want, I can post the summary of my next story on the bottom of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
